Not so long ago, casinos were places you visited to gamble. Las Vegas, Nev. began with an image of dark, smoke-filled rooms where people went to engage in sinful activities. The moniker “Sin City,” while no longer used with vehemence, still sticks to Las Vegas, Nev.
Over time, casinos have shed their old images. Now, casino floors are brightly lit, welcoming places. The hotels have taken into account the need to entertain families and not just adult gamblers. Ventilation systems help reduce the smell of smoke, once a prominent feature of the casinos.
To keep current in the competitive market, casinos have been using player clubs to entice players into being “loyal” to a casino. When playing, the players use a card to identify themselves. This lets the casinos know how much money the player is spending at the casino. In return, the casinos provide bonuses to the players.
The advent of the Internet presents new opportunities for casinos to develop. Internet gaming, that is, the capability to gamble using the Internet, allows casinos to reach players who are not physically present on the casino floor. Players who, for one reason or another, cannot physically travel to the casino are still able to participate. But the use of the Internet is one-way: revenue flows in to the casino from the Internet, but nothing flows back to the player.
Some on-line casinos (that is, casinos that exist only in cyberspace) offer player clubs similar to those offered by casinos that players can visit. These on-line casinos can track their players' activities.
Some regular casinos have begun to allow players to access information about their accounts. For example, some casinos upload information about play to their player tracking databases at pre-selected times. This allows the casinos (and the players) to track information about in-house gaming, even when the users of the database are remote from the casino. But because the uploads occur at pre-selected times (e.g., once a day), the player cannot access current information about his gaming activities immediately. For example, the player might go onto the casino floor and participate in gaming activities, then return to his room and try to access his account. Because the information is only uploaded infrequently, the player will not be able to access the most current information about his account.
A need remains for a way to allow casinos to utilize networks that addresses these and other problems associated with the prior art.